This invention relates to a support arm system with a wall connector element, horizontal and vertical support arms, angle brackets, and joint elements, on a free end of which a control device is attached by an articulated joint, so that the support arm is rotatably limited and can be fixed in place.
The control device can be attached to a horizontal or vertical wall using such a support system wherein, depending on the assembly of the elements used, the control device, which is attached to the free end of the support arm system can be displaced about a horizontal or vertical pivot axis by using the articulated joint and can be fixed in place in a desired position. Since the elements of the support arm system are mechanically connected or coupled with each other, vibrations in the wall are transferred to the control device.
This is disruptive, particularly with control devices with sensitive electrical installations, because it is thus possible for interruptions or outages of the functions to occur.